The Junkyard
Page made by Xenpai A page for unused portraits or other images. Any image or character on this page is free to use, just remember to credit the owner of it. This page is open for all users to put images in. Portraits Portraits you can claim. If you have claimed a portrait please remove it from the gallery. Genocide.jpeg|by User:Chisai the Trashcan Sapphire I guess.png|by ChisaiTenshi otherthing.png|by Ian Rookie,base by Hømøzygosis & Pumpkinhero2 senpai ugly edition.png|iChibiSenpai Thecharisktrashbin NewChar1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused4.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin unused14.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin seastorm.png|By Fuhuhuhuhu Ocean hair.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by YangireChibi Blue green pink.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis DarkuTemplatesAreGoodTemplates.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Darkpai Kyoshi was young once.png|By TheYandereRedpanda GymTeacherPersonYay.png|byTheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis FeminineFemaleFem.png|TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis yay red kokona.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Xenpai Mindslave.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Thecharisktrashbin MeiOldHair.jpg|By TheYandereRedpanda Colors.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes by Darkpai -Base.png|By TheYandereRedpanda yayyay.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, eyes originally by Darkpai Smileyyyyyyyy.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by AkikoChan1 Teach.png|By TheYandereRedpanda, base by Hømøzygosis WXYZ2.png|by Xenpai Grul.png|By User:Xenpai Note: Don't claim if it's not going to be an OC here. SakiPixlr.png|by XxMeowzersxX whatisthismagnificentcreation2.png|by XxMeowzersxX purple-cyan-saki.png|by XxMeowzersxX bubblegum_theme.png|by XxMeowzersxX kaarudi.png|by XxMeowzersxX yellpurple.png|by XxMeowzersxX gxdgxdb.png|by XxMeowzersxX Oghgc.png|by XxMeowzersxX ff.png|by XxMeowzersxX ftdcjtr.png|by XxMeowzersxX irs.png|by XxMeowzersxX tcu.png|by XxMeowzersxX MeowzersJunk1.png|by XxMeowzersxX MeowzersJunk4.png|by XxMeowzersxX trashyportrait.png|by XxMeowzersxX hmmhMhMMM.png|by XxMeowzersxX trashoftheccentury.png|by XxMeowzersxX, base by Hømøzygosis randomjunk.png|by XxMeowzersxX vgggggggggh.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA confusedghoul.jpg|by XxMeowzersxX, base by dramaclubhuehehe.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA anothersciencegirlorwhatever.png|by XxMeowzersxX, credits TBA |Redpandere-chan]], base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader SmudgyGirl.png|By Redpandere-chan Wow i had fun with editing.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1, eyes by Darkpai YAyayayyacurlyhairrffff.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 Character.png|By Redpandere-chan PWetttyyyy.jpg|By Redpandere-chan, eyes by Thecharisktrashbin Flowergirl..?.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by YANDERETSKUHI GirlWavy.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by AkikoChan1 TeacherYay.png|By Redpandere-chan Portrait One.png|''Created by Portrait-chan'' ....png|By Truekung Base by Thecharisktrashbin Jupiter Portrait 1.png|Created by Ølixia mewmewmewmewmew.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader Portrait1.jpg|Made by The PistachioLord Lpoodjfpoiuadf.jpg|Made by The Pistachio Lord Gala Foxy.png|By User:Mr Karismatic Eikyu Basu.png|By User:Mr Karismatic SakiTeala.png|By User:Mr Karismatic BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY.jpg|by PISTACHIOLORD Pinkyu Basy.png|Pink Sakyu Basu by Akemi Satomi Pink Midori.png|by Akemi Satomi CharsJunkers1.jpeg|by Thecharisktrashbin Yellow Mei Mio.png|by Akemi Satomi Another Portrait.jpg|By VernyP123 AGAIN NO PORTRAITS.jpg|By VernyP123 Edit.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by YANDERETSKUHI teacher thing.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Pumpkinhero2 Student_72.png|By Akemi Satomi portrats.jpg|By VernyP123 Kokona Gurin.png|by Akemi Satomi OSANA-SAN.png|by Akemi Satomi Mura Sakiiro.png|By TheFunGame hallo-frand.png|by Akemi Satomi Senta Kushi.png|By TheFunGame Senketsu Shippu.png|By TheFunGame Excuse Me Princess.png|By TheFunGame Occult-Chan.png|By TheFunGame Nurse Chan Alt.png|By TheFunGame Base by SonrisitasParodyFans They got it from Mougeki Mero abchfniuqowwnfiurq.png|By MisterClover base by AkkikoChan1 KasumiAoyama.png|By SunshineWolf base by Shin Higaku the Occult Club PE Leader Info Member.png|By TheFunGame KawaiiGirl.png|By Ian Rookie. OujiGirl.png|By Ian Rookie Base by YANDERETSKUHI Sketch hair.png|By TheFunGame Cartoon-kun.png|By TheFunGame Cartoon-chan.png|By TheFunGame Sekushi Torena.png|By TheFunGame Iro Hair.png|By TheFunGame Story Girl.png|By TheFunGame Little Rabbit Hat Girl.png|By TheFunGame Base by Homozygosis Colorful Girl.png|By TheFunGame PuffyHairedGirl.png|By TheFunGame PinkShortEx.png|By TheFunGame Masked Boy.png|By TheFunGame PINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK.png Raymadeaportraitforadump.png|Made by Raytaygirl Nerdy Girl.png|By TheFunGame Prideful Boy.png|By TheFunGame Akuro Mako.png|By AnimeYandere Kanika-Nanashika.png LeL.png PortraitfurjUnKyArD.png JY1.png|By Akemi Satomi JY2.png|By Akemi Satomi JY14.png|By Akemi Satomi JY4.png|By Akemi Satomi Upcoming OC!!!.png|By TheFunGame Student_78888.png By XXYandereFreakXx.jpg|by XXYandereFreakXx staycloseenoghtoguidemeconfideinme.png student34.png Custom_Student_5.png|By QueenMajestic Custom_Student_1.png|By QueenMajestic Custom_Student_4.png|By QueenMajestic Custom_Student_7_Without_Watermark.png|By QueenMajestic Hmmmmmmmmm.png|Base by Gelangweilt. Please claim at TheFunGame's wall. Custom Hairstyle 3 Example.png|By QueenMajestic Custom_Student_11.png|By QueenMajestic Example3.png|By KawaiCats Junkyard_Student_1.png|By QueenMajestic Base parts not mine Ashley Slays these characters.png|By TheFunGme. Base by Hømøzygosis Junkyard_Student_5.png|By QueenMajestic Base parts are not mine Hair part by LucyDreemurr, but heavily edited. I did a good.png|By PISTACHIOLORD Credit Homoygosis for the base Not as good.jpg|By PISTACHIOLORD Ask them for this shitty picture WellAtLeastITried.png|By Fanboy1234. Base by Avnore, Hair pieces by Shindori Tomate-Kun and Thecharisktrashbin, Eyes by Akuma Natsume. AnotherWildPortraitAppeared.png|By Fanboy1234. Base by Homozygosis, Hair by Thecharisktrashbin, and Eyes by Akuma Natsume. Rara Huna.jpg|By The Basu Sisters 77777.png Junkyard_Stduent_10.png|By QueenMajestic Junkyard_Stduent_11.png|By QueenMajestic Rando portrait.png|By Nightflam35 Junkyard_Stduent_15.png|By QueenMajestic Hair by Chalkpai Junky 1.png|By Pug Dub Parts by RainbowChanlsDank, TheFunGame and homozgios Forjunkyard5F.png|By RainbowChanIsDank Pink Hair Girl.png|By The Basu Sisters My portrait of rival=chanie.png|By The Basu Sister (Made for fun) Junkyard_Stduent_22.png|By QueenMajestic Glasses by Chalkpai UsefulPort.png|By User:Kitten Senpai At least i tried.png|By LovelyKawaiiSister Aka The Basu Sister (i'm sorry i tried) Practice edit 2.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Homozygosis, hair by CrabbyMeal Practice edit 3.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by Homozygosis Edit practice 4.png|By Redpandere-chan, base by KawaiCats, hair by CrabbyMeal Screen Shot 2017-06-03 at 7.29.07 AM.png|By Pandicorns. Message to claim. Ichika Aoi.jpg|By Pandicorns. Message to claim. Mazenta Hea .jpg|By Pandicorns. Message to Claim. Ichigo Neko.png|By LlamacornsXD For once I made a good port.png|By Redpandere-chan, hair by CrabbyMeal g flat.png|By PISTACHIOLORD. All Parts and Bases By Chalk.If you want this portrait, ask on my wall. eyyyyyyyyyyy.png|By PISTACHIOLORD. All Parts and Bases By Chalk.If you want this portrait, ask on my wall. snort.png|By PISTACHIOLORD. All Parts and Bases By Chalk.If you want this portrait, ask on my wall. Cuteassportrait.png|By LlamacornsXD. Base by Bell´Dan zamp portraitsv.png|By PISTACHIOLORD. All Parts and Bases By Chalk.If you want this portrait, ask on my wall. portraits more m8.png|By PISTACHIOLORD. All Parts and Bases By Chalk.If you want this portrait, ask on my wall. Oc draft.jpg|By Pistachio. Please ask me on my wall if you would like to claim the portrait Jay.png|By Pistachio. Please ask me on my wall if you would like to claim the portrait. Base by Bell'Dan Victim Chan.jpg|By Pistachio. Please ask me on my wall if you would like to claim the portrait Cole.png|By Pistachio. Please ask me on my wall if you would like to claim the portrait. Base by Bell'Dan Drama Club Drills.png|By Pistachio. Please ask me on my wall if you would like to claim the portrait.Base by Bell'Dan 3rd.jpg|By Pistachio. Please ask me on my wall if you would like to claim the portrait ANGELICA .png|By Pistachio. Credit to Bell'Dan for the base. Please ask on my wall if you want to claim. Piku-tan.png|Made by MikaedosGames Parts by Bell´Dan,Mougeki Mero,KawaiCats,Gelangweilt and QueenMajestic CyanDramaClubCuteSmileGirlByGelangweilt.png|Made by Gelangweit. Base by AkikoChan1 and hairparts by KawaiiCats PortraitPractice31.png|Please contact Sayuori if you're interested in claiming this portrait. Supidob Usuto.png|By Fuhuhuhuhu (Hair by Crabbymeal/Base by Avnore) Ask me on my wall if you want to claim. XY Lass Yandere.png|By Tomato Child Base By: AkikoChan1 SheepBoy.png|By Tomato Child BaseBy: DuckPimp Issa portrait'.png|By Frighteniing . Leave a message on his wall or DM him on discord to claim! Taroyamadaraysfanon.png|By Raytaygirl, Ask on message wall if claiming. Credits: Base by DuckPimp, Hair by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader junkyardcoolgurl.png|By Raytaygirl ask on message wall if claiming Credits: Base by Bell'Dan, Hair by Gelangweilt, Choker by BaedereBaemulator UglyGalPort.png|By Ian Rookie, Credits when adopted Kajiro-KunJunkyard1.png|Please Ask KajiroAnimations A Permission To Claim This Portrait Kajiro-KunJunkyard2.png|Please Ask KajiroAnimations A Permission To Claim This Portrait Kajiro-KunJunkyard3.png|Please Ask KajiroAnimations A Permission To Claim This Portrait Kajiro-KunJunkyard4.png|Please Ask KajiroAnimations A Permission To Claim This Portrait IceAmen1.png|Credit to Crabbymeal for hair, please LilaRedwood ask to claim Ruby Chan.png|Ruby~Chan Blue~Chan.png|Blue~Chan ladybug.png|Ladybug~Chan Screen Shot 2018-06-25 at 4.21.06 PM.png|By : JustANerdyInu UnNeeded_1.png|Please go to Nugget.exe's wall to request a claim!|link=https://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nugget.exe TY'sOsana.png|If you wish to claim, please go to my wall! @talkingyap Midnight Moon.png|Ask Fuhuhuhuhu if you want it. Parts: Avnore, Chalkpai, Gelangweilt, Akuma Natsume Watermelon Tourmaline.png|Ask Fuhuhuhuhu if you want it. Parts: Avnore, TheYandereRedPanda, Chalkpai Hipster_Melanie_Martinez.png|Ask Fuhuhuhuhu if you want it. Parts: Truekung, MunuMunu1, Xhurtbethink edgelord.png|Ask Fuhuhuhuhu if you want it. Parts by TheYandereRedPanda, Truekung, Gelanweilt (ripped the arm out of a base) Autumn Chan.jpeg|Please ask User:LCHoynoski if you can claim this before claiming~! <3 Teal Bob.jpeg|Please ask User:LCHoynoski if you can claim this before claiming~! <3 Britain.png|Please ask User:LCHoynoski if you can claim this before claiming~! <3 Cabbage.png|Please ask User:LCHoynoski if you can claim this before claiming~! <3 Category:Important Pages